Dallin McKinley
'Currently:' Dallin is a Ravenclaw graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is eighteen years old. He is about six feet tall, has short dark hair, and bright blue eyes. He has an athletic build and a tan skin tone that lightens during his time at Hogwarts. He’s Muggleborn and the youngest of five children. When he's not at school he lives in Miami, Florida with his mom and dad. Family - Dad: ''Robert Lucas McKinley – muggle – 52 ''Mom: ''Natalie Marie Jacobsen McKinley – muggle – 49 ''Sisters: Natalia Marie – muggle – 25 – married to Kaden Gonzales Jennifer Miquel – muggle – 23 – married to Nathan Matthews. Kinzie Anne and Hannah Lynn – witches – 19, twins. 'The Early Years: ' Dallin was born in Tampa, Florida, USA on October 7th, 2058. His older sisters adored him, and the two youngest – Kinzie and Hannah – both took a special liking to him. All through his younger years his sisters used him to play dress up, and he was forced to endure countless “tea parties” along with stuffed animals. He didn’t complain, though, because he was too young to really know what was going on. And when he finally learned what was going on, it was his only form of fun. He didn’t have good friends. But he did refuse to let his sisters pick out his clothes. Two months before his eighth birthday his family moved from Tampa to Miami, Florida. By this time Dallin had started teaching himself to surf by watching other surfers, and he wanted to live in a house on the beach. But because of Natalia’s irrational fear of sharks swimming up to their house their parents decided on a home away from the beach. It was within walking distance, though, just across the street and through a park. So Dallin wasn’t too upset. Because of their closeness to the ocean Dallin was able to now spend most of his time there. He quickly developed his love for surfing, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Another great part of Miami was Dallin’s muggle elementary school. He started making friends, and one girl in particular became his best friend. Jessica Johnson, known to Dallin as Jessie. The two of them became friends instantly, and were pretty much inseparable. Jessie and Dallin were best friends for three years, and she was the best friend that he ever had. Until, when Dallin was ten years old, he got his acceptance letter to Merlin’s Academy of Magic, where Kinzie and Hannah attended school. Dallin tried to tell Jessie that he was leaving, and that he’d come back, but she took things the wrong way. She thought Dallin was ending their friendship because she was a girl. Dallin never got the chance to tell his best friend that he was a wizard. It would be seven years until the two of them spoke again. Be Continued... Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2077 Category:Alumni Category:Muggleborn